


How about a date?

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: A one shot let your muse do it’s thing with wonderwoman (Regina) and Captain Marvel (Emma) prompt.Asked by anon





	How about a date?

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is also a small collab with italymystery-swanqueen. The link for that can be found below ;)
> 
> As an additional note: I’ve decided to not my hurt my brain with the logistics of having Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman in the same ‘verse -yeah, I know DC had its own CM but it’s very different from the one we have in mind thanks to the stunning Brie Larson and I’m definitely going to stuck with her Carol Danvers Xd. So, the worldbuilding is more several lines here and there but nothing too deep into comics lore.

[(x)](http://italymystery-swanqueen.tumblr.com/post/183592371520/thanks-to-awesome-anon-prompt-i-got-work-again)

“Would you want to go out? After we finish this.”

The question was almost swallowed by the sound of debris falling a few feet away from where Regina was standing but the brunette kept her stance as Emma passed her, beams in full force as she killed another of the nasty worm-like creatures that had them surrounded.

“You think now is the moment to ask me on a date Captain?”

The blonde huffed at the use of her title but she didn’t have the time to properly roll her eyes as yet another two creatures lunged at them, their bodies a writhing mass of nerves and slimy muscles she was happy to deflect and punch while shooting yet another beam. A satisfying second later, she did a twirl into the air and glanced down at the Amazonian who was already crossing her arms in front of her chest; a larger creature having decided to go for her. Which was, as the monster quickly came to realize, a big mistake: bracelets crackling the brunette barely moved an inch as the impact occurred, the scent of singed meat added itself to the stench of burned asphalt and corroded metal that permeated the air.

“Why not?” The blonde continued with their conversation as if nothing had happened, but her eyes were kept in the ground around them; hands tightened into fists at her sides as she kept one leg slightly bent: maneuvering so she didn’t miss any possible leverage. “Is not like we get to meet each other aside from when the world is about to end.”

In the ground, Regina was barely able to hide a smile at that. As much as she thought that a battlefield wasn’t the best place to have any personal conversation she couldn’t help but like the brashness of the blonde. Narrowing her eyes at a movement at her left, she uncinched her lasso from her side and jumped, eyes flashing as she was able to dodge the strike from the creature just in time.

Tying the noose of the lasso around the creature’s body before it realized where she had moved to, she ducked just as Emma threw another photonic blast to it, carving a perfectly circle-sized hole into its body. Resuming her stance, feet spread and shoulders locked, Regina bite down on her bottom lip; the swarms that had surrounded them mere minutes prior were dwindling which could mean several things and not all of them good. Not like she had a way of knowing it; both of their comms had been lost in the battle at some point and she wasn’t going to start searching for them in the middle of the chaos. But that was a concern she could push from her mind for a little while longer. Rising her eyes towards the blonde, she chuckled slightly at the way the woman’s head was tilted to one side, the light her hair and body radiated getting trap into the specs od dust that floated through the air.

_“Very much like the gods.”_

Quite the strange concept but one she didn’t her mind linger on it as she curved her lips: that comparison wasn’t one to have at the moment. Even though what she was about to admit definitely wasn’t combat material.

“You may have a point.”

Emma nodded enthusiastically at that but before she was able to answer to that a small swarm of creatures dug their way out of the shaky ground at their feet. Muttering curses, the blonde angled her body down, singing as many bodies as she could as Regina put her guard up; dodging and kicking the ones Emma missed.

“So.” The blonde finally said a few seconds later, her focus zeroing on Regina as the brunette purposely kept her own eyes onto the ground. “What do you think? How about a drink?”

Regina was tempted to say “no” for a moment. Not because she didn’t want to but because she wanted to see Emma squirm a little. The brashness was one she welcomed and enjoyed but she also thought that a little bit of teasing wouldn’t hurt to the blonde’s cockiness. About as she was to smirk and reply with a negative, a loud roar filled the air. Seemed like the rest of their team had found the mother.

“If we manage to get out of here alive.” She began, willing her bracelets to buzz, her body trembling with about to be spent energy. “I’ll take that date.”

She couldn’t see the blonde but the radiating heat that came off her body grew a notch as the woman rose higher into the air, the shadow at her feet growing more diffused.

“Deal. Let’s punch some monsters then.”


End file.
